Let's Have Another One!
by Dragon1990
Summary: Naruto and Temari have been happily married for almost seven years now. They have a home in Konoha, many friends and family who care about them and they have been blessed with a beautiful little girl. But now, Naruto and his lovely young wife have decided that they're ready for another Baby! NaruTema Love/Family Story. Rated M So Mature Readers Only Please! Strong Lemon!
1. The Uzumaki Family

[Konoha]

It had been nearly seven years now since the day Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha was wed to Temari of Suna. The both of them were brought together in an arranged marriage that was decided upon by their village councils. It was shortly after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and Kakashi Hatake's ascension to the status and title of Sixth Hokage that the politicians decided they wanted to improve diplomatic relations between the Leaf and Sand villages. At first, the two of them weren't too sure about the idea because it was so soon after the war and they both had a lot they wanted to do first like help rebuild their homes and focus on their own careers. They weren't too happy at first about being thrust into a political marriage.

Overtime though, things changed for the better. It made things a little easier starting out because they already knew who the other was and they were given a few months to get to ready for their wedding. Naruto took Temari out on dozens of dates and they quickly learned to enjoy one another's company. Their relationship quickly became the hot topic of their villages as everyone was interested in knowing how things were gonna turn out for the Hero of Konoha and the Kazekage's sister. Speaking of which, Gaara was really happy that Temari was gonna be wed off to Naruto because he had faith that his friend would be good to her and take good care of his sister. He told the both of them they had his blessing.

The wedding day itself was one for the ages. The Feudal Lords of all Five Great Nations along with their families and the Five Kage attended the wedding ceremony. And that doesn't include the noble lords and ladies of the many clans and families of Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. The wedding between Naruto and Temari had more than a thousand guests to bear witness to the Bride and Groom exchange their wedding vows to each other. The reception itself lasted for over a day and a half with tray after tray of food being brought to satisfy the guests and the booze flowed like a river. Naruto and Temari received a mountain of gifts from all their friends and loved ones who wished them luck in their new life together.

The both of them went to a very popular resort for honeymoons in the Land of Seas. For two weeks, Naruto and his new wife went swimming, had romantic dinners and even more romantic as well as hot and steamy nights together in their penthouse suite. When they both returned to Konoha, they were greeted with one more gift. Naruto was presented the mansion of his late parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze which was now the new Uzumaki Household. It didn't take long at all for the two of them to get comfortable and make a new home in the upper district of Konoha where the elite families and clans lived. Both councils wanted to try and pressure them into having a baby as soon as possible but their leaders stepped in.

Both Gaara and Kakashi informed their village councils that the requirement for an heir to their family was Naruto and Temari's business, not theirs and it was wrong of them to try and stick their noses were they didn't belong. The politicians from both villages weren't too happy about that but they were in no position to argue with the Hokage or the Kazekage so they just let it be. In the end though, they didn't have to wait long at all. Shortly after their second wedding anniversary, Temari was delighted to tell her husband and her brothers that she was with child. What happened next was inevitable. All their friends sent them cards, gifts, congratulating them and offering their prayers and support for their future as parents.

Nine months later, they were blessed with a beautiful little girl whom they named Narumi. She had Naruto's sunny yellow blonde hair and Temari's teal green eyes and looked just like her mother in every way. She was instantly their precious little princess and they watched her grow up so quickly. What started out as feedings, bathing and changing cloths and diapers quickly became witnessing their baby's first steps. Her first words. By four years old, she was quickly becoming just like her mother with a little bit of her father thrown in as well. Narumi was very smart and adventurous. She loved music and dance and had a passion for coloring and painting. The fridge was covered in her masterpieces over the years.

This morning, Naruto was in the kitchen and at the table while reading a newspaper. Temari was at the stove and preparing breakfast for her husband and daughter. She turned to see that Narumi was at the entrance to the kitchen. "G'morning Angel." she greeted with a cheery tone.

Narumi was dressed only in her nightgown and her long blonde hair was a mess. She yawned as she entered the room only just having awaken not five minutes ago when her dad told her it was time to get up. In her hands was her plushy frog which her dad got for her on her last birthday.

"Good morning Mommy." she replied with a smile.

She walked up and gave her a quick kiss when her mother got down to kiss her too. But before she walked away, Temari took hold of her shoulder and held her still. "Open." she told her. The four year old opened her mouth and Temari sniffed once before cringing and standing back up. "Narumi, you didn't brush your teeth this morning again." she said standing up and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Mommy." replied the little girl who looked down slightly ashamed.

"Come on Temari. Cut her some slack, she just woke up." Naruto said from behind his newspaper. "Let her have breakfast first and then she can take care of her morning rituals." he told her.

His wife sighed but didn't argue and let their daughter take her seat at the table. Narumi smiled up at her father who sat right next to her. "Good morning Daddy." she said to him with a smile.

Naruto replied by putting down his paper and smiling before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "G'morning Princess." he greeted before sitting back up again. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy." she replied happily. "I dreamed about you and Mommy last night." she told him.

"Really?" he asked turning to her. "You wanna tell your Mother and I about it?" he asked while leaning on the table.

"Naruto, elbows off the table." Temari called while she focused on the stove.

Naruto quickly removed his elbows and looked over to see that she didn't look back at him. 'How the hell does she know I'm leaning when she doesn't even look to see if I am?' he asked himself.

After fifteen minutes, breakfast was ready with Temari laying it out and then taking her seat next to Narumi as well. All three of them brought their hands up and said "Itadakimasu." in unison before digging in. Not long after they started, Narumi looked over to her father who was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"Sure thing Sweetheart. You can ask your Dad anything you want." he replied before taking another sip.

"Where do Babies come from?" she asked slightly tilting her head to the side.

Temari nearly choked on her eggs and Naruto started coughing from swallowing his beverage too quickly in response to the question. Both parents looked at each other and then back at their child.

"What was that Honey?" Temari asked her.

"Where do Babies come from?" she asked now turning to her mother.

Neither of them knew how to respond. This is the first time Narumi had ever asked either of them a question like this. What were they supposed to do? What were they supposed to say? It's not like they could tell her how babies are started and how they're born. There's no way she was old enough to even understand THAT sort of thing. Thinking quickly, Naruto spoke first.

"Um, Honey, why don't we ask Daddy a different question." he suggested, getting a thumbs up from Temari with a "Good thinking" expression on her face.

Narumi blinked once before responding. "Okay, where do little Girls come from?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?!" Naruto asked panicking a little.

Narumi smiled before replying. "Because I wanna Baby Sister." she answered.

The silence was long and awkward before Naruto finally broke it with an "Oh." while Temari blushed a bright hot pink. Truth told, she only thought about the possibility of having another baby a couple of times and she only spoke with Naruto a few times about it. They've spent more time raising the child they already had now. Thinking though, the idea of having another child did intrigue her and she wondered if Naruto had a similar idea. The rest of the morning was a little awkward but they just went with telling her that babies come from mommies and daddies when they really loved each other. Once they were done telling her that, Temari walked her upstairs to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and take a bath.

"But Mommy, how does Mommies and Daddies loving each other make Babies?" she asked when Temari opened the bathroom door.

"I'll tell you when you're older Narumi." she promised. "But for now, time for a bath." she told her.

Eventually, Narumi forgot all about it when she played her favorite bath time game with her mother and then got dressed. Today, the Kazekage was going to visit Konoha for diplomatic reasons but he always made time for his niece. Narumi loved visits from her uncles Gaara and Kankuro as well as her aunts Matsuri and Yukata. They always spoiled her rotten whenever they came to visit and she'd go home with lots of toys and candy they'd give her. So the visit took her mind off the whole baby thing as well as she played with or sat in the laps of her uncles and aunts. All the while, Temari had been thinking more and more on the idea of having another baby with Naruto. She liked the idea of giving Narumi a brother or sister.

The day went by very quickly and ended with Temari laying her beloved child down into her bed and pulling the covers over her. She then walked over to Naruto who was standing in his daughter's doorway with a smile as he watched his child sleep peacefully. Temari walked up and leaned into her husband before turning and smiling at the sight of Narumi sleeping in her bed. Naruto then leaned in and whispered into his wife's ear something that's been on his mind since Narumi brought it up.

"Have you ever thought about having another one?" he asked her.

Temari was so happy he asked and replied lovingly and softly. "I'm ready." she said with a sexy smirk.

[Naruto And Temari's Bedroom]

The door to their bedroom opened and closed quickly as the blonde couple made out furiously. Naruto loved these evening with his wife. He thought she was so beautiful and the feeling of her soft and supple skin against his made him melt some nights. Temari also loved the sex she had with Naruto whenever they had the time. Naruto was so strong and skilled at making her feel amazing. She thought he had the energy of a wild stallion and was hung like a kodiak. And tonight, she didn't just want Naruto to give her another baby, she wanted him to wreak her. She wanted him to make her scream like a whore and fuck her like one too. She was glad that the walls were soundproof because she was gonna be screaming tonight.

Naruto lifted her up bridal style and laid her gently on their bed before climbing up over top of her. While they made out, they were running their hands up and down one another's bodies and trying to strip their cloths from their spouse. Temari blushed and moaned when Naruto went from her lips to her neck and shoulder, kissing and licking her skin to try and leave her a love mark.

"Naruto." she called to him. "I want you to make me feel good. I want you to show me how much you love me." she said while breathing heavily as her heart thundered against her rib cage.

Naruto stopped for a moment to reply with a smile. "Need you even ask?" he asked her.

"I want you to leave no ground untouched." she replied with a smirk. "When we're done, I wanna feel sore all over and limp for a week." she told him as she reached down and smirked when he groaned as she grabbed him by his erection through the bulge in his pants.

"Be careful what you wish for Temari." he replied before returning to her neck.

Naruto would continue kissing and licking her soft and silky skin while undoing her white blouse. Once it was open, he quickly reached behind her back to undo her bra. All the while, Temari was moaning and mewling in pleasure. Naruto removed the fabric covering her breasts and was greeted with the beautiful sight of her large round tits. He then kissed and licked his way down until he reached her right teat before flicking his tongue over her pink nipple. Temari gasped and moaned again as he started sucking and suckling on her hardening bud. He then switched over to her other breast and gave some attention to the other pink nipple. He also brought one hand up to begin squeezing and massaging her breasts and Temari loved it.

He then decided to take things a bit further and reached down with his free hand and snaked in underneath her skirt. Temari let out another pleasurable gasp when she felt him begin rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. Naruto stopped licking her tits but kept on squeezing her breast in his other hand and smiled down at his wife while she mewled and moaned from the amazing feeling she was getting from his fingers working over her now moist pussy. Naruto stopped for a moment which disappointed Temari but she saw that he stopped just to take his shirt off, revealing his rock hard and amazing looking body. Seeing Naruto's pecks, abs and biceps reminded her over and over again how lucky she really was.

As Naruto reached down to take off his pants, Temari thought she'd take off her skirt too, revealing her panties which were now reduced to a moist towelette. Naruto then climbed back over top of his wife and locked lips with her once again. Sky blue eyes gazed lovingly into equally beautiful teal green ones. Both of them ran their hands up and down one another while they battled it out with their tongues in each other's mouths. Naruto then broke the kiss with their tongues still connected by a thin line a saliva. He smiled down at her and she back up at him.

"You're so beautiful." he told her softly and loving.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." she said to her handsome husband.

"I love you too Temari of the Desert." he replied before leaning in and kissing her neck like he did before.

Naruto started kissing his way back down like he did before but he didn't stop with her tits like last time. This time, he started trailing down in between her breasts, then her abdomen and then her navel all the while stripping away her now soaked underwear.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." she said closing her eyes and waiting for what comes next.

Naruto took only a moment to marvel at the beautiful pink flesh of her womanhood before finally running his tongue over her slit. Temari cried out in pleasure with her back arching when she felt her husband working his tongue over her wet pussy. Naruto would lick, kiss and suck on her womanly glory while Temari moaned loudly from the pleasure he made her feel. He then took things a step further and brought his hand up to start playing with her clitoris. Temari was now crying out loudly as she felt Naruto also enter her body with his tongue, swiveling it around inside her and running it around against the moist walls of her vagina. Temari could feel her glorious climax fast approaching and started crying out.

"Naruto! Don't stop! I'm so close! Dear Kami please don't stop!" she screamed.

Naruto could feel her vaginal muscles quickly tightening around his tongue and readied for her to orgasm. It didn't take long before Temari finally cried out with a loud and long moan with her fluids gushing out either onto Naruto's face or into his mouth and down his throat. Something he really liked about his wife was she was a squirter. Temari wasn't too happy with the fact that she would make a mess every time he made her cum but she was delighted that he was thorough in cleaning up after her. Naruto let her ride out or orgasm while he continued lapping up her honey until she was done. Temari was breathing hard as she was calming down from that amazing climax. Once she was done, she looked to see him sitting down.

"And now it's your turn Big Boy." she said getting up and off the bed, letting her blouse finally fall off and fully exposing herself to her husband.

"You be careful now." he said with a smirk as she got down on her knees before him. "That bad boy is locked and loaded." he told her.

Temari reached forward to take hold of her husband's fully erect penis and smiled when he started moaning as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. Temari brought her face closer to his cock and enjoyed the sight of his huge throbbing manhood and how it reacted to her magic touch. She then gave him a quick lick which earned her another moan from the Uzumaki. She then gave him another lick only this time, starting from his balls and up the shaft to the head on the tip before dragging her tongue back down to his sack again. Naruto was beginning to feel weak from her licking his cock and could barely hold himself up on his arms as he leaned back. Then, she decided to take him into her mouth completely.

Naruto let out another moan as his wife started slowly working her mouth up and down on his dick. She moaned around it from the taste and that only seemed to make Naruto feel even better as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Naruto then leaned back on one elbow but brought his other hand up and placed it on the top of her head. Temari took this as the signal to double her efforts. She started bobbing her head up and down on his cock but also brought one hand up to stroke and squeeze his shaft while the other one up to play with and gently squeeze his balls. She smirked around his cock in her mouth as Naruto moaned even louder. She had him where she fucking wanted him.

"Temari." he said, brealy able to keep his eyes open. "That feels so good. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." he warned.

And he was right. Temari felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was gonna blow. Bracing herself, she heard him gasp and then groan before he blew his load all over the inside of her mouth. Temari didn't want to waist any of his cum and started drinking his offering as quickly as she could, swallowing spurt after spurt of semen in several large and loud gulps. She moaned from the salty yet great taste of his cum and once she felt him stop cumming, she stood back up to finish swallowing the mouthful she had. She brought her hand up to her lips before silently burping a little before smiling at her husband and licking her lips.

"I think that was a nice warm up. Do you think so my love?" she asked placing a hand on her hip and looking at him with a sexy smirk.

"Indeed." he replied before getting back up on the bed. "I think I'm ready for the main event." he told her.

Temari climbed up onto the bed with her husband and then leaned forward to lock lips with him again. Both of their tongues battled it out in each other's mouths as they moved into a comfortable position. Naruto laid her down onto her back and while they kissed, reached down to start playing with her moist pussy again. Temari moaned and responded by reaching down and grabbing hold of his cock which was now back to full strength.

"Enough of the foreplay Naruto. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard." she said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he replied looking at her like he was about to devour her.

Temari spread her legs wide while Naruto got over top above her. She lined him up with her pussy and he responded be pushing himself into her. Temari threw her head back and let out a long and pleasurable moan from feeling him enter her body. Temari loved how he stretched her open and how deep he could reach within. Naruto wasted now time at all working his hips back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of her pussy. Temari brought her arms around him and held him close while moaning from the pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and much to her delight, he was able to reach even deeper inside. Temari was screaming when she felt the head of his cock hitting her cervix. She was in bliss.

"Naruto! That's it! Harder! Harder!" she urged as she felt the bed rocking from his powerful thrusts.

"Temari! Your so hot and tight! It's incredible! This is amazing!" he called back as he felt her tightening muscles around his manhood.

Naruto was now thrusting into her with such power, that the head of their bed was slamming against the wall of their room. Once again, they were grateful that they had soundproof walls so they wouldn't disturb the neighbors or wake up Narumi. Temari's held Naruto close to her and he started growling when he felt her nails really digging into his back as she scratched him. The room was filled with the creaking of the bed, the loud banging noise of the headboard slamming against the wall and now that they were covered in sweat, the sound of wet flesh making contact as their crotches slapped against one another. After a few more minutes of intense fucking, Temari started whimpering in a higher pitch as she was about to climax.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" she warned as she started moaning and blushing bright pink. "Dear Kami I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"Yeah, me too!" he shouted back as he kept thrusting his hips back and forth and pumping his cock in and out of her pussy.

Temari knew he wasn't kidding when she felt him twitch inside her like he did not long ago when she gave him that blowjob. "Cum with me!" she replied as her eyes began to roll back. "I want you to cum with me Naruto!" she screamed. They kept going at it until they were finally reaching their breaking point. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEES!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Temari started cumming and her vaginal fluids started gushing out and coating his cock. Naruto could feel her wrenching around his manhood which finally sent him over the edge. He groaned loudly and came deep inside her body. Temari started panting when she felt several spurts of his cum squirt deep inside her and into her womb. Once they were finished cumming, Naruto rested on his elbows so he wouldn't be laying right on top of her and the both of them took a few to catch their breath while Naruto's limp cock was still inside her. Temari felt like she was ready to go again and told Naruto to get back up. He did and got up on his knees to watch as his wife moved around to face his cock and start sucking him off again.

Naruto moaned from the attention she was giving his member and she moaned around his cock from the taste of her own nectar that soaked his cock. Instantly, Naruto was at full strength again. She then let go and got up with her legs folded beneath her.

"So, ready for round two?" she asked with another smirk.

Naruto raised a brow at that with a smirk of his own. "Was that a real serious question?" he asked her.

"I'll take that as a yes." she replied delightfully.

"Lay on your side." he told her and watched as she did so.

Naruto then got behind her in a spoons position and watched as she lifted her leg up to give him easy access. Naruto reached down to take hold of his cock and once he was lined up with her entrance, he pushed himself in and entered her body a second time. Temari moaned when she felt him start fucking her from this new angle. She reached down to grab hold of her leg that was arched while leaning on her other elbow. All the while, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash through her body as he pumped his cock in and out of her vagina with his crotch slapping against her ass. He decided to raise her arousal by bringing one hand under her and back up to squeeze one of her tits while the other hand played with her clit.

He smiled as he was rewarded by her moaning in a new erotic manner from feeling the extra stimulation. Naruto was delighted to hear his wife screaming like a whore while he fucked her. It brought him back to their wedding night and later the nights on their honeymoon together. Temari was in bliss. Every second she felt Naruto ramming his cock in and out of her was like being shown heaven through the motions of love making. Naruto was hitting all the right spots and the head of his penis hitting her cervix again was driving her crazy. She knew it wasn't gonna be long before she was gonna climax again and she was so ready for the glorious finish. She also felt him twitch inside her again which made it hotter.

Finally, Temari's vaginal muscles clenched around Naruto's manhood really hard which caused him to gasp from the extreme tightness of his wife's pussy. Naruto kept pumping while she was crying out from another amazing orgasm and finally, he groaned and fired several more rounds of semen up into her belly. Temari was panting from feeling how hot her stomach got as his cum was starting to fill her up to the brim. Naruto gently withdrew himself from her and allowed her to lay down and catch her breath while he did the same. Both of them were breathing hard for several minutes before Temari finally turned over and looked back up at Naruto. She smiled loving at her handsome husband and he right back at her.

"Hey, Naruto." she said softly.

"Yes Temari?" he asked back.

"I was thinking..." she started.

"Yes?" he asked again still smiling.

"It's been a while since the last time, would you be willing to do that one thing I love so much?" she asked.

"And what's that?" he asked. She didn't answer his question but kept smiling as she waited for it to hit him. "Oh, that thing." he said, finally remembering it.

"Would you please? For me?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose it has been some time since we did THAT." he replied. "Go ahead, get on all fours." he told her with a smirk.

Temari giggled with excitement and got into position quickly, giving Naruto a great view of her bare ass. She smiled and waited in anticipation when she felt his hands on her ass cheeks and spread them open a bit. Then she let out a long and soft moan when she felt the warm slimy feeling of Naruto licking her anus. In the years they've been together, Naruto and Temari had been exploring all sorts of new and exciting ways to improve their sex life. Temari found out quickly that she really liked anal sex and Naruto was just as happy to try it out with her. First time was tricky with either Naruto cumming too soon or Temari hurting too much but soon, they would have anal sex for special occasions all the time.

Naruto let out a moan as he swiveled his tongue around and against her asshole. First time Temari asked if he'd do this for her, he wasn't too sure. It was kind of a weird thing to try given where he's actually licking her. But truth told, he quickly got into it. Temari was a very clean woman so it wasn't really as bad as you'd think it is. She also wore lots of perfume on her body which was common for women from Suna to do so she actually smelled of the sweet scent of "Desert Lily" when he gave her rim jobs. Beyond that, he actually thought it tasted like the rest of the skin on her body, maybe just a little bit sour. This was a favor he did for her from time to time and he had no problem with it. What would come next was his reward.

Temari was moaning like a slut when she felt Naruto's tongue push inward and enter her back door. She then allowed herself to fall forward and brought one hand up to play with one of her breasts while her other hand snaked down to her pussy where she began to furiously masturbate. She thought that Naruto licking her ass felt great and she was getting really close now. This evening was turning out to be a lot of fun.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum again!" she called back to him while he kept working it tongue in and out of her ass. Finally, Temari wailed as she climaxed and drenched her fingers in her womanly fluids. Naruto got back up and sat down to see his wife breathing hard from another awesome orgasm. She then got back up and came forward to get closer to him. Naruto took her hand and started cleaning off her fingers for her and she thought that the sight of him licking up her nectar was hot. "Sit back." she told him once she saw he was done.

Naruto sat back leaning against their headboard and smiled down at Temari as she started sucking him off. He was already hard as a rock, but now she was simply trying to lube him up for what comes next. Naruto smiled down at her when she stopped to look back up at him but kept pumping his cock in her hand.

"Temari, when I'm done with you tonight, your asshole is gonna look like a baby yawning." he told her.

"Make me feel like a slut Naruto." she told him.

Naruto then watched as she got up and faced away while he laid down on his back. Temari straddled him and kept pumping his cock in her hands before lifting herself up, lining him up with her asshole and then sitting back down and letting his cock go straight up her ass. She let out a slight hiss of pain from feeling him stretch her anus out like that but she quickly adjusted before laying back with her leaning against his chest. Naruto then reached down to grab hold of her legs from behind her knees and then he stared up thrusting into her ass. Temari started moaning loudly as he started brutally fucking her asshole. The room was filled once again with the sound of a creaking bed and wet flesh slapping against each other.

Temari loved anal sex. She thought it was a great mixture of pain and pleasure. She thought it felt great to have Naruto fucking her ass and this made for great dirty talk. "Fuck me harder Naruto!" she shouted back as she brought her hands up to play with ether her breasts or pussy. "I'm your bitch! Your whore! Your slut! Fuck me!" she urged.

"Temari! Your ass is so hot and tight! It feels great!" he replied as he kept slamming his crotch against her rear end and grinding his cock inside her rectum. "I'm about to cum!" he warned.

Naruto wasn't lying because she felt him twitch inside her ass and knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "Me too Naruto!" she screamed. "Fuck me harder and make me cum!" she urged.

Within seconds, Naruto buried his cock as far up her ass as her could and came deep inside her rectum. Temari came a second after that when she felt him ejaculate into her ass. The both of them, now breathing hard and covered in sweat, took another moment to catch their breath while Naruto limp cock slipped out of his wife's asshole. Temari then got back up followed by Naruto now sitting up. Naruto stared moaning again when he felt her sucking him off yet again. Temari moaned from the taste of his cum and her own ass on his cock and soon, he was at full strength again. Naruto then told her to get on all fours again and she did. The blonde male got behind his wife and lined himself up with her anus before pushing in again.

Temari gripped the sheets and started moaning loudly like a porn star as Naruto kept a firm grip on her hips while he drove his cock furiously up her ass again. Not wanting to be the only one having fun, Naruto leaned forward with his chest against her back and then he brought one hand up to squeeze and massage her breast while the other snaked downward to finger to soaking wet pussy. Naruto was rewarded with Temari moaning in a higher pitch and breathing in an erotic manner from the extra stimulation. Naruto continued to furiously pound Temari's hot and tight asshole while he slid his fingers around her pussy. Temari's eyes rolled back as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her from Naruto's actions.

Naruto could feel the pressure building up in his loins again and doubled his efforts to make Temari climax as well. It didn't take long before she felt her next big orgasm fast approaching and urged Naruto to fuck her harder and faster. Finally, Naruto came inside her ass again and firing several large spurts of cum up into her. Temari came the moment she felt him squirt more cum up into her intestines and drenched Naruto's fingers with her honey. Naruto gently withdrew himself from her asshole and sat back to catch his breath while Temari fell forward to let the ecstasy wash over her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she swore she saw stars as she felt Naruto's warm cum ooze from her now swollen anus.

Temari then got back up to face her husband who looked like he was still catching his breath. He looked down again to see her cleaning of his cock with her mouth like she did several times before. She then took her mouth off but kept pumping him in her hand.

"How about it Naruto? One more round before we call it a night?" she asked him.

"I think I can go one more time with you tonight Temari." he replied.

"Let's take this next one nice and slow. Okay?" she asked lovingly.

"You lead, I'll follow." he replied with a smile.

Temari climbed back up over top of him and straddled waist. She smiled down and leaned forward to lock lips with him again in another long and loving kiss. Then she broke the kiss to sit back before lifting herself up, lining his cock up with her pussy and then sitting back down and impaling herself on his manhood once again. Naruto the grabbed hold of her hips and she reached forward to take hold of his shoulders. Then she started rolling her hips over him and working his member around within her. All the while, their gazes never left one another. Temari's beautiful teal green eyes gazed lovingly into Naruto's equally beautiful sky blue ones. The both of them didn't have a ton of stamina so they finished quickly.

Both of them let out soft moans as Temari's vaginal muscles milked her husband's cock and causing him to ejaculate one more time up into her womb filling her to the brim. Their mixed cum then started leaking from her now swollen pussy and ran down Naruto's limp shaft which slipped back out of her. Naruto then let Temari fall forward into him before reaching down to take hold of the covers and bringing them back up over them. The two of them laid there while Naruto ran his hand gently up and down Temari's back, his fingers lightly trailing her spine. Temari lifted herself up to make eye contact with her smiling husband again before leaning forward and gently kissing him one last time.

"I love you Naruto." she said in a sweet and soft voice. "I love you so much." she added.

"I love you too Temari." he replied "My beautiful Desert Princess." he called her.

It didn't take long at all for the both of them to fall asleep from exhaustion. Temari's thoughts strayed to her womb in her last moments of conscientiousness. She fell asleep praying for the silent miracle of life to take place within her.

Next Chapter: The Big Surprise

[Author's Note] So if you guys haven't noticed yet, my Naruto and Karin Baby story is only a couple of chapters away from being finished. I decided to begin my next Naruto Family story with Temari and him having a baby together and I thought I'd try something a little different and make this one about having a second child after having the first. I also wanted to make a scene where Temari conceives the baby from Naruto and since this is probably gonna be the only Lemon Scene in this story, I thought I'd try and make it extra hot and steamy for all y'all.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM and let me know what you all think. If you have any thoughts and ideas, please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 Signing out :-)

P.S. Since this month is my Birthday, I thought that the double anal would make a great read from me to you. ;-)


	2. The Big Surprise

[The Hyuuga Compound]

It was late afternoon at the Hyuuga compound and Narumi was visiting and playing with her friends Sumiko and Meizhen. Sumiko was Sasuke and Hinata's young daughter and she was literally only a few months apart from Narumi. After the war and after Sasuke agreed to return to Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga offered his eldest daughter to Sasuke as a bride to help him restore his clan and to improve the Hyuuga Clan's influence by having them marry into the Uchiha Clan. Hinata wasn't too happy about the arrangement at all when she first learned she was engaged to him. She was still trying to accept that Naruto was recently engaged to Temari which hit her very hard and broke her heart. Plus, she always found Sasuke Uchiha very intimidating and not at all like Naruto.

But that all changed shortly before their wedding. Sasuke, although clearly needed to work on his social skills was actually very nice to her and tried to have a relationship with his new young bride. It took some time but not only was Hinata able to accept Naruto's engagement to Temari and finally move on but she actually found herself really enjoying Sasuke's company too. And what started out as Sasuke taking her out on dates or him coming over to her family's compound for dinner quickly changed. Soon they really liked one another with Sasuke admiring her calm and proper demeanor as well as her not acting like a star struck fan girl and her admiring his more gentle side. This was an incredibly rare thing for Hinata to see in Sasuke because he usually cuts himself off.

Their relationship turned into quite the popular topic in Konoha and their wedding was just as big as Naruto and Temari's. Eventually, they learned to love their new spouse and Hinata blessed Sasuke with their own beautiful daughter whom they named Sumiko. Sumiko looked just like Hinata in almost every way but she did have Sasuke's raven black hair and onyx colored eyes. Immediately after she was born everyone wanted to know which of her parents ocular jutsu would she be born with. Truth told however, Sasuke and Hinata really weren't bothered by which Kekkei Genkai she would inherit. They both loved their daughter very much and she actually brought both of them closer than they already were before. The both of them had a very respectable relationship.

But Hinata wasn't the only one who had to recover from the heartbreak of losing a chance with someone she loved. Sakura was devastated when she learned that Sasuke was engaged to Hinata. It really effected her mental health and she even lost weight do to not being able to eat. It was effecting her ability to work at Konoha General and her performance on her missions. But this didn't go unnoticed at all. Lee was the first to see Sakura in such a miserable state. He came to her and started off just trying to comfort her. Sakura tried pushing him away at first. But when he kept coming back she gave up and tried talking. Lee sat and let her talk and talk she did. She just poured out everything she's been bottling up and he listened to her every word.

After hours of pouring her heart out to him she broke down in tears and he became a shoulder for her to cry on. For so long she tried just keeping it to herself and it was tearing her up inside. Once it was finally done she actually felt much better, like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. And she started seeing Lee in a completely different light then from before. When Lee asked her out on a date she said yes and they both had a great time. They kept going out on dates together from movies and dinners to just sight seeing and training with one another's teams. (Lee has funny ideas of dates sometimes.) They had fights, they had areas they had to improve on but it didn't take long for them to become boyfriend and girlfriend. And then they got married which surprised everyone.

Sakura and Lee through the best wedding celebration and invited all their friends and relatives. Ino agreed to be Sakura's Maid of Honor and Gai agreed to be Lee's Best Man and his antics at the wedding were almost beyond embarrassing. Gai spent the whole time Ranting about the power of youth and telling Lee how proud he was for winning the heart of such a beautiful young lady. Naruto and Temari who were also invited were very happy for Sakura. They both were worried for her ever since she lost her chances with Sasuke but they were both extremely happy to see that she too was able to move on like Hinata and find happiness with someone else. They both believed Lee was good for her and they both wished the new young couple luck in their new lives together.

And then their daughter Meizhen was born. Lee was the happiest man in the word when he first held her in his arms and Sakura would never forget the very first time she actually heard her cry. Just like with Sasuke and Hinata, Sakura and Lee watched their little grow up into such a sweet and beautiful child. Meizhen had black hair like her father but the same fair skin and green eyes as her mother. And all three mothers, Temari, Hinata and Sakura would frequently get together and let their daughters play and it didn't take long at all for Narumi, Sumiko and Meizhen became inseparable friends. Today, the girls were at the Hyuuga compound with Hinata watching them while Sakura was at work, Lee was running his dojo and Naruto and Temari at the doctors. The played having a tea party.

"Would you like another cup of tea Sumiko-Chan?" Narumi asked her friend offering her some orange juice which they pretended was the tea. She was wearing a lime green kimono with a yellow trim.

"Thank Narumi-Chan." she answered as the blonde girl filled her cup. Sumiko was wearing a light pink kimono with a red trim. She accepted the juice and took a sip with Narumi turned her attention to the other girl.

"And you Meizhen-Chan?" Narumi asked her.

"Yes please." she replied as Naruto filled her cup. Mei was wearing a red Cheongsam dress with a yellow trim and her hair was put up in a fancy bun.

Pretending to drink tea and acting like high class ladies was something the three of them did often. This was why they were wearing their best dresses and sitting around a little table and sipping juice like tea in Sumiko's room. They also would pretend to have large parties that involved bringing everyone's plushy toys and pretending that they were their guests. Eventually, they heard a knock at the door and Hinata would enter.

"Hello girls, I hope you're having fun." she said with a warm and motherly smile.

"Yes Mom, thank you." said Sumiko to her mother.

"Very good." she replied. "Narumi, your parents are here for you. It's time to go home." she told her.

"Awww, okay." she said slightly disappointed but did her best to be nice about it. "Bye Sumiko, bye Mei." she said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Narumi." said Sumiko to her friend.

"Let's have a party at your house next time." said Mei.

"Okay, bye." she said as she followed Hinata out the door.

Narumi followed the Hyuuga woman through her house and then out the front door where she saw her parents waiting for her. Both Naruto and Temari were smiling as they saw their young daughter exit the Hyuuga household in her little green dress.

"Hey Narumi." Temari called to her little girl.

"Mommy!" cheered the little blonde girl as she ran up to her and to be scooped up into her arms.

"Did you have fun today with Sumiko and Meizhen?" she asked her as she held up.

"We had a tea party today!" she beamed.

"Wow, you're gonna have to tell us all about it on the way home." she replied.

Naruto looked over to Hinata and grinned. "We really appreciate you watching her for us Hinata." he told her. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you." he added.

"I'm more than happy to watch her for my friends." she replied. "And don't worry, Narumi was a little angel." she added.

Naruto then looks over to his young daughter with a proud smile. "A little angel huh? I guess that means we'll have to stop for some dango on the way home too." he said which earned him a very big grin from Narumi.

"Yay!" she cheered which got Temari to grin.

Hinata then turned her attention to Naruto's wife. "I understand that you and Naruto took a trip to the Doctor's today. Was it for you or Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

"It was for me." she answered.

Narumi looked up to her mother when she heard that. "The Doctor's? Are you okay Mommy? What did they say?" she asked her.

Temari smiled warmly and motherly. "I'm perfectly fine. And I'll tell you what the Doctor said as soon as we get back to the house. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." she chirped.

Temari then put her back down and stood back up to speak with Hinata one more time. "Thanks again for watching Narumi Hinata. I owe you one should you and Sasuke should want some time to yourselves." she told her.

"Of course Temari." she said with a bow. "Please excuse me, I need to return to the house because I'm still watching Sakura's daughter." she told them.

"Sure, we gotta go too. Have a nice day Hinata." replied Naruto.

"You too." she said as she first watched them turn and walk away before she turned to head back to her home. Narumi smiled and walked in between her parents holding both of their hands as they headed out for some dango and then back home.

[Uzumaki Household]

Naruto opened the door and Narumi ran in with Temari right behind her before he closed the door behind them. Once they were in the living room, Naruto turned to his wife who smirked to him. Both of them figured that now was the best time to share the news with Narumi.

"Narumi, can you come and sit with us on the couch for a moment? Your Father and I have something we wanna tell you." said Temari to her young daughter.

The little blonde girl followed both her parents over to the sofa and sat in between Naruto and Temari. "So what did you wanna tell me?" she asked.

"Narumi." Naruto said which got her attention. "Like we told you back at Hinata's house, your Mother and I took a trip to the Doctor's office. Your Mom had a check up that went really well." he told her.

She remembered that and turned back to her mother. "What did the Doctor say Mommy? Are you gonna be okay?" she asked her.

Temari smiled and gently rubbed her back. "Yes Narumi, I'm gonna be just fine." she answered. In fact, the Doctor confirmed the whole purpose of our visit and now I have some wonderful news." she said smiling.

"What?" she asked with her eyes really wide.

"Narumi, your Father and I are gonna have a Baby." she told her. "You are gonna be a big sister." she added.

Narumi's eyes grew even wider as the excitement swelled up and finally, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped off the couch with Naruto and Temari smiling and watching as she ran around the living room in circles and cheering.

"A BABY A BABY A BABY!" she cheered over and over again. She then ran up to her parents and hugged them before she looked up to her mother again. "Where is the Baby?" she asked her.

Temari responded by taking one of her hands gently and placing it against her lower abdomen. "The Baby is right here." she told her.

"Huh?" she asked with one of her brows raising. "That's not the Baby Mommy, that's your tummy." she replied.

Temari laughed a little at that. "Narumi, the Baby is inside Mommoy's tummy." she told her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You asked us where babies come from right?" Naruto asked her. "All babies start out very tiny and inside their mother's bellies." he told her.

"Really? Even me?" she asked her dad.

"Yes sweetheart, even you." he replied.

"The Baby starts out so small that you can't even see it." Temair told her. "But over time, the baby grows bigger and bigger and once the Baby is big enough, he or she will come out." she told her in a way she hoped she would understand.

"How does the Baby come out?" she asked her mom while tilting her head a little.

Naruto chuckled. "The same way the Baby goes in." he answered with a big foxy grin.

"Naruto." Temari hissed, warning him not to go any further.

"Oh, well how does the Baby go in?" she asked.

"Same way the Baby comes back out?" he answered again.

"How does the Baby come out?" she asked him again.

"Same way the Baby goes in." he answered again.

Naruto and Narumi kept this cycle going which amused Temari a little. Funny thing was he wasn't wrong, just not being specific ad she knew it would be only a matter of time before Narumi would give up and stop asking the question. And sure enough she was right.

"Narumi, how the Baby goes in or out is not what's important right now." she told her.

"I get it. You're not gonna tell me." she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"When you're old enough, we'll tell you." she replied. "But just know this, it's because your Father and I love each other that we're gonna have another Baby." she told her.

Naruto responded by reaching over and gently taking his wife's hand. "It's just like before you were born." he told her. "Your Mother and I love each other very much and it's that shared love we share for one another that made you. And it's the very same love that'll make the new Baby." he told her.

Narumi smiled and looked at her mother's abdomen again. "Hi Baby Sister, I'm Narumi and I can't wait to finally meet you." she told her.

Temari giggled at that. "I'm glad that you're excited at the possibility of having a new Baby Sister Narumi but remember that it could be a Baby Brother." she told her.

"Here's a funny idea, maybe your Mother will have two babies. One of each." Naruto said while leaning back in the chair.

Temari shot him a dirty look. "Naruto, do not even joke." she almost hissed. She then smiled back down at her daughter. "Now, how about we have dinner and then a bath before bed. We gotta get up early tomorrow Narumi." she told her.

"What for?" the little blonde girl asked.

"Tomorrow we're gonna speak with the Hokage before we leave the village." she answered. "We're travelling to Suna to share the news with your aunts and uncles." she told her.

This made Narumi even more excited. "We're gonna visit Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Yukata, Uncle Gaara and Aunt Matsuri?!" she asked excitedly.

"That's right. We're gonna tell them that they're gonna have a new Niece or Nephew." she answered. "Now come on, it's time for dinner." she said getting up from her seat and heading to the kitchen.

Temari was in a great mood and went ahead and made ramen for dinner. She knew that ramen was both Naruto and Narumi's favorite (Of course she would inherit the same unholy love of ramen from her father.) and she didn't really feel like cooking tonight. Once they were done Temari gave her daughter a bath and then they tucked her into bed. Then she could climb into bed with her husband and he'd cuddle up with her under the covers.

"Hey." he said getting her to look over at him.

"Hey." she said smiling as she saw him smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling really well." she answered. "I'm confident I can make the trip tomorrow. Plus there are plenty of inns we can stop at on the way there so I'm sure I'll enough rest and relaxation when I need it." she told him.

"I know." he replied. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying y'know?" he asked. "I know you're a remarkably strong woman Temari and I'm sure you can make the trip to Suna with no problem at all. But I still worry about you y'know?" he asked.

"Well that's why I have you Naruto Uzumaki." she replied gently stroking his cheek. "If anything should happen I know that you'll protect me and I know everything will be alright." she told him.

"I love you Temari." he said smiling. "I love you so much." he added.

"I love you too." she replied just as lovingly.

The both of them shared a kiss before Naruto turned off the lights. Temari smiled when she felt her husband's hand drift down to her lower tummy where their baby was growing. He did the same exact thing when she learned that she was pregnant with Narumi. She remembered how excited he was when their daughter was born and how much he loved her. And she couldn't wait to see his reaction to their newest child. Temari knew that Naruto was gonna love this baby just as much as he loved Narumi. She was so happy that she had such a loving and wonderful husband like Naruto Uzumaki.

[Hokage's Office]

The next day Naruto and his family stopped by the Hokage's to speak with Kakashi. The three of them saw the former squad seven team leader sitting behind his deck and signing papers. Naruto actually kind of felt bad for his old sensei sometimes. Kakashi did a great job leading the village sure but he really didn't like this job as much as you'd think. Kakashi was chosen by Tsunade to succeed as Hokage because for one she was ready to retire and two because the last great war was over and she felt it was time for a change in leadership and she felt Kakashi was the best choice. Since then Kakshi has spent most of his days behind his desk and signing papers or meeting with the council and listen to them talk for hours. He just wasn't cut out for this kind of work to be honest.

So Naruto and Temari explained to him that she was pregnant again which got him to smile from behind his mask. "Well congratulations to you both. I'm very happy to hear the news." he said to the young couple before turning his attention to Narumi. "And you must be very excited about becoming a big sister aren't you Narumi?" he asked her.

"Yup! Mommy and Daddy told me that they were gonna let me help when my Baby Sister is born and I said I wanted to help out as much as possible!" she told him.

"Or Baby Brother." Temari said gently rubbing the top of her daughter's head.

"Anyway, we also came to tell you that Temari, Narumi and I are taking a trip to Suna." Naruto told him. "The both of us wanted to share the news with Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro and Yukata. And Temari wanted to spend some time with her brothers too." he told him.

"I understand." he replied. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on things until you all get back." he told him.

Naruto looked a little concerned for his old friend and teacher. "Are you alright Kakashi Sensei?" he asked him.

"Just tired." he replied. "I'm honored for this position sure but I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing. I know I haven't been Hokage for very long but I don't think I'd mind passing the torch along to someone else very soon." he explained.

"Well hey, once you're ready to step down you let me know and I'll take the job off your hands." he said with a big grin.

'That sounds more and more appealing every day.' he thought to himself. "I'll have to run that by the Council but I think that's a strong possibility." he told him. "Anyways, I'm glad that you stopped by and I hope you all have a safe and speedy journey to Suna and back." he said standing up.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." replied Temari with a bow.

"Bye Hokage-Sama!" beamed Narumi as she followed her parents out the door.

Kakashi sat back down to resume his work. 'I think I really should pass this job along to Naruto very soon.' he thought as he started reading, signing and stamping papers on his desk. 'Truth be told, I think the only reason I'm Hokage at all is to help groom Naruto for the position to succeed me. And I'm pretty sure that the people of Konoha would love to see their hero take the mantle of Seventh Hokage.' he thought to himself.

[One Week Later]

It was a bright and warm Sunday morning in Sunagakure and Gaara was in his office at his desk and signing papers when there came a knock at the door. "Enter." he said before looking up to see his lovely wife Matsuri.

"Morning Gaara-Sama, the gate guards just radioed us. Naruto-San and Temari-San are here and they brought Narumi-Chan." she said smiling.

Gaara responded to the news with his lips curling into one of his rare smiles. "I think this would be an appropriate time to take my lunch break then." he replied standing up and making his way to the door. He stopped when he was standing side by side with his wife at the door. "How are you feeling Matsuri-Chan?" he asked her.

"Much better thank you." she replied lovingly. "You haven't told anybody yet have you? Because we agreed that we were gonna make it a surprise." she told him.

"You made me promise to keep it between us until we had a chance to speak with Naruto and Temari about it." he replied. "Would you like to be the one to tell them the news or should I?" he asked her.

She took him by the hand and led him out the door of his office. "We're both going to tell him silly." she smiled. "Now come on, let's go greet Naruto-San, Temari-San and our Niece." she told him.

Naruto was in the Suna markets with his wife and child and they were making their way to the Kazekage Tower to meet with their family and share the news of the new baby. As they walked, citizens were calling out to the blonde couple and their daughter welcoming them to their village and even offering gifts and treats to Naruto, Temari and Narumi. Ever since the war came to an end and Naruto became a hero he reached celebrity status in the shinobi world and when he married Temari and started a family with her they've become the most popular and most talked about couple in their home villages. And everyone treated Narumi like she was a princess, offering her toys and candy as she and her parents passed by their stalls. She really enjoyed visits to her mother's home village.

It didn't take long at all before the Uzumakis made it to the Kazekage Tower. A guard greeted the family and opened the door for them before closing it behind them. Naruto and his family were greeted by Kankuro and Yukata who looked like they were waiting for them.

"Hey Squirt, hey Sis, hey Kiddo." he greeted his brother in law, sister and nice.

"Hey Kankuro, hey Yukata." Naruto returned the greeting.

"It' so nice to see you both again." said Temari, happy to see her brother again.

"Uncle Kankuro! Aunt Yukata!" cheered Narumi who ran over to be scooped up into her aunts arms.

"Hello Narumi-Chan, have you been a good girl for your Mother and Father?" she asked her.

"Yes Aunt Yukata I've been good!" she replied happily.

"So how're you both doing? Hope the trip wasn't too rough on you." Kankuro said to his sister and brother in law.

"The roads were nice and quiet and the weather was great." replied Naruto.

"And we're doing fine." said Temari. "Personally I'm just a little tired." she added.

"Are you alright Temari-San?" Yukata asked her sister in law.

"Mommy is p-" Narumi was about to say before her mother cut her off.

"Shhh." she said firmly but gently.

"What?" Yukata asked.

"Don't worry about it." she replied. "We'll talk about it later." she told her.

It was then Gaara and Matsuri entered the room. "Well look who's here." said Matsuri with a bright and loving smile.

"Hi Uncle Gaara! Hi Aunt Matsuri!" Narumi replied grinning and waving before Yukata put her down. She ran up to see her other aunt and uncle while her parents watched. "Uncle Gaara, can I see where you work? Mommy and Daddy said that you had an office where you work just like the Hokage back home." she said beaming up at her uncle.

Matsuri smiled down at her sweet little niece and she saw her husband's lips curl into one of his rare smiles. "You know Narumi, your Uncle and I have some news for you, your Mother and your Father." she told her.

"Really?" she asked looking back up at her. "Well Mommy and Daddy have something they wanted to tell all of you too." she said looking over to her parents.

Matsuri and Gaara both looked over to Naruto and Temari when they heard that. "You came all the way from Konoha to tell us something?" Gaara asked.

"That's right." Naruto said grinning. "And I think you guys are gonna be surprised." he added.

"Gaara-Sama and I also had something we were gonna tell you too." replied Matsuri.

"Then who should go first?" asked Naruto.

"Temari and Naruto both came a long way from Konoha to visit. Why don't you go ahead and tell us what you wanted to say." Gaara suggested.

Naruto put his arm around his wife's waist and they both smiled. "Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, Yukata, our family is about to get a little bit bigger." he said with a big foxy grin.

"I'm pregnant." Temari told them before placing her hand over her lower abdomen. "Naruto and I are gonna have another Baby." she said proudly.

"And I'm gonna be a Big Sister!" Narumi cheered bouncing up and down.

Matsuri, Yukata and Kankuro's jaws dropped. Even Gaara was surprised by the news before they all smiled and came over to congratulate them. "Naruto, Temari that's wonderful!" replied Matsuri.

"Wow, already gonna be a big sister. You must be so excited Narumi." said Yukata to her niece.

"Yup! Mommy said she was really gonna need my help when my new Baby Sister comes." she said smiling ear to ear.

Her parents both sighed at that. "Narumi, your Father and I already told you that it's still too soon to tell what we're having and there's a chance it could be a boy." replied her mother.

"Well this makes things even more exciting than they already are." said Matsuri who's lips curled into a smirk before she clung to Gaara's arm.

"Really? How so?" Naruto asked.

"Matsuri told me two days ago that she took a pregnancy test and that it was positive." Gaara answered.

This surprised both blondes. "Wait, Gaara, you and Matsuri are..." Temari was about to ask before her sister in law finished for her.

"Yes!" Matsuri cheered. "Gaara-Sama and I are also gonna have a Baby." she answered. "And that means that not only are you gonna have a new Baby Brother or Sister Narumi, but now you're gonna have a Cousin." she told her.

"Wow really?!" Narumi replied with her eyes shining from the excitement.

"Better make that two." said Kankuro getting everyone to turn to him and Yukata.

"Wait a minute. Kankuro, Yukata, you too?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." replied Yukata smiling while her husband placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kankuro and I are also going to have a Baby." she said happily.

Both Naruto and Temari couldn't help but smile at that. "Well this is turning out to be a really fun day." said Naruto.

"We came here to share some wonderful news with and surprise you all and instead you're the ones who surprise us." said Temari.

"I believe that this calls for a celebration." said Gaara getting everyone's attention again. "I will make an announcement to the village and I'll allow the villagers to set up booths for games, eating and drinking." he added.

Naruto leaned down with his hands on his knees to speak with his daughter. "Did you here that Narumi? We're gonna have a party tonight." he told her.

"Yay!" she cheered as everyone watched her run around the room bouncing up and down and cheering. "I'm gonna have a Baby Sister and now I'm gonna have Baby Cousins and now we're gonna have a party!" she cheered.

Later in the day Gaara made the announcement as he said he would. He told everyone that he and Matsuri were now expecting their first born as was his brother Kankuro and sister in law Yukata. And then he announced that Naruto and his sister were now expecting their second child. The entire village roared with a cheer and everyone came up to speak with the ladies to congratulate them on the news of their babies. Narumi was showered the attention too which she loved and her father and uncles all laid back and talked to catch up. Both Gaara and Kankuro thought that this was a good time to ask him for some advice on their pregnant wives.

"Naruto." said Gaara getting his friend and brother in law's attention. "You were with Temari throughout her entire pregnancy with your Daughter. Both my Brother Kankuro and I are inexperienced in handling a situation like this." he told him.

"Yeah, while I'm glad I didn't have to be ther every second of the day when my Sister was pregnant." said Kankuro who could only imagine what her worse days were like. "I'm still not too sure on what I'm gonna do about Yukata now ever since she told me that we're expecting. I don't suppose you could fill Gaara and I in would ya?" he asked.

"It's really hard to say." he replied. "I'm not too sure how Matsuri and Yukata's pregnancies will go for them. I can tell you guys some of the basics but I only have experience with Temari when she and I learned that we were going to have Narumi." he said crossing his arms.

"What was it like?" asked Kankuro.

"Well it started out fine at first." he began. "In fact it was really loving and blissful. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Temari in such a great mood in the first week." he said smiling back before that same smile dropped. "But unfortunately, none of that lasts forever." he continued. "Now I don't know what morning sickness is gonna be like for your wives but Temari has it bad." he told them. "Her morning were bad enough but the evenings were terrible. It made her very...irritated to put it lightly. And she blamed me for all of it." he told them.

[Flashback]

Naruto woke up one morning and was making his way to the bathroom and opened the door to see his wife on her knees with her face in the toilet bowl. She was coughing and spitting after having just vomited. She then sat back with her back against the wall. She looked up at Naruto with tired eyes. It had been three days now since she had to make emergency runs like this.

"...How long have you been in here Temari?" Naruto asked her.

Temari was about to answer but quickly brought her hand up to her lips to cover a little burp. "(Hic) Too long." she replied annoyed.

"...Can I make you anything for breakfast?" he asked feeling really sorry for her.

"That would be great thank you." she replied.

"Coffee?" he offered. "Medium cream and sugar?" he added.

"A cup of coffee would be very nice yes." she answered.

"Okay. And how about some eggs and bacon?' he offered. Temari responded to this by quickly leaning over the toilet bowl again before throwing up some more. Another series of coughing and spitting before she looked back at him with an angry face. Naruto started sweating bullets before responding to her death glare. "I'm just gonna leave you be now." he said before walking away.

"(Hic) you damn well better." she growled.

[End Flashback]

That night everyone in Suna held a massive celebration for Temari, Matsuri and Yukata. Villagers in Suna always had festivities like this at night because the air was cooler and it was better to light the lanterns then which lit up all the streets. Narumi took turns with either her mother or one of her aunts going to different stalls to try out the games and get some tasty food. There was certainly lots of different dishes being served at all the stalls to try. One of the neat things about going to a different village for Naruto and Narumi was the different food they served. Suna cuisine involved lots of spices which made it very exotic and rich with flavor. Both father and daughter did find a ramen stand and they both loved this new recipe for ramen. Naruto hoped he could bring this recipe to Teuchi later.

Eventually, Narumi was getting tired so Naruto would pick her up and that was when they're group decided that it was time to go home. Gaara would allow the citizens to carry one eating and drinking while he personally escorted Naruto and his sister to their private estate. One of the gifts that Gaara got for Naruto and Temari on their wedding day was their own private manor in Suna so that they would have their own place to stay while they visited. Naruto and Temari both thanked Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri and Yukata for escorting them. They also congratulated them one last time as their siblings and in laws did for them before they entered their second home. Naruto then gently laid Narumi down in her bed before Temari pulled the covers over her then finally they both kissed her and left the room.

Both husband and wife were tired. Especially Temari. It was hardly even a month and already this baby was taking a whole lot out of her. Once they both got their showers and got dressed, Naruto got into bed and lifted the covers so that his wife would climb under them with him. She lay down with her back to him while he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her close as he always did every time they went to bed.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked her.

"Very very tired." she replied not opening her eyes.

"And the Baby?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back. "The Baby is doing just fine Naruto." she answered.

"Good, I'm glad." he said closing his eyes too. "I just wanted to be sure that's all." he added.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes Temari?" he asked back.

"I love you." she told him. "I love you so much." she said softly and lovingly.

"I love you too my Desert Princess." he replied.

She turned to look at him smiling at her before they shared one last kiss before finally falling asleep.

Next Chapter: Sunshine And Rainbows

[Author's Notes] So to anyone out there who's a big fan of stories where Naruto and the girl I've paired him with are having a baby and starting a family, I apologize for the long waits in between updates but bear in mind that these stories aren't at the top of my to do list. Not like my other stories that have bigger plots in them. The only reason I do these stories is because I personally enjoy them sure and I know there are others who do as well. I hope you all will forgive me for the long waits but I promise that once I've got my new PC I'll start updating much much sooner.

So something that I got some criticism for on the last chapter was what happened to Hinata and how did she reacted to Naruto's marriage to Temari? I decided to expand on that a bit and have her marry someone else and move on while still finding happiness in the end. I also thought I'd pair her with Sasuke because I don't think there are a whole lot of Sasuke x Hinata stories out there and if there are I certainly haven't seen them. I also thought that it would be a good idea to pair Sakura with Lee because I don't see that too often either.

Another thing I received critique on was a lack of dialogue between Narumi and her aunts and uncles so I decided to have a scene that involved more interactions between Narumi and her aunts and uncles. I hope that everyone's fine with the one in the chapter and I'll be sure to have more interactions in later chapters too.

As always thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you wanna share lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
